


Love While You Can

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Reflection, Yosuke vents about Saki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: After months of friendship, Yu knows Yosuke is hiding something from him. What Yu doesn't know is just how deep Yosuke's emotions run, or why he's still hiding them away. The breaking point comes when Yu asks his friend one question inside the Junes storeroom. Souyo. Fluff.





	Love While You Can

"Hey, Yosuke. Can I ask you a question?"

"Huh?" the caramel-haired teen asked as he rolled his shoulders to lift a large wooden crate in the Junes storeroom. He smiled back at Yu as he pushed the crate atop a large stack and moved to start loading the next empty one near his feet. "Oh, sure thing, dude. What's up?"

"Did you love Saki Konishi?"

Yosuke immediately stopped the task at hand and slowly turned to face Yu.

The silver-haired teen stood firm, although his shoulders were tense. He was holding his ground, he wasn't entirely sure why he'd asked the question. It wasn't the right time or place, but he had to  _know._

Prior to the sudden question, the day had been rather normal.

Yosuke had been hanging out with Yu and the rest of the Investigation Team at Junes discussing cases and studying when he was called away to help sort crates in the stockroom. Yosuke begrudgingly agreed, and Yu volunteered to help out. The so-called Prince of Junes didn't see a problem with the scenario and was more than grateful to have some company, so he accepted Yu's offered and offered to pay him back by promising to purchase steak for their next lunch together.

Yu had offered to help partially because Yosuke was his best friend. He especially knew how grueling some of the teen's shifts at Junes could be. Still, that wasn't his entire reason for offering his assistance.

Lately, Yu had noticed that Yosuke had been acting odd. Well, odder than usual and in a manner that wasn't consistent with Yosuke's usually extroverted and workaholic nature. Perhaps it was Yu's imagination, but the caramel-haired teen seemed withdrawn and more lethargic than usual.

While the other members of the team didn't notice, Yu could see something was off. He knew Yosuke better than anyone else and could see that his smiles were forced and his jokes were almost robotic in nature. Even his unnecessary jabs at Kanji seemed too compulsory.

Yu had been at a bit of a loss before the team walked into Junes earlier and saw a small display near the front of the door.

A few students from their grade at Yasogami High had decided to hold an anniversary memorandum for Saki Konishi. Her death had occurred months ago and was apparently still fresh in the minds of many students. It was even sadder to see students and family that had previously scrutinized and harassed her for working at Junes now pretend to mourn her so ruefully. It also looked that the stand was connected to a fundraiser would benefit one of the school's festivals or other programs.

" _How rotten,"_  he thought, remembering the voices from Saki's classmates and family they'd heard in Yosuke's palace.  _"When there's money to be milked, suddenly they start giving a damn."_

It was at that moment Yu realized what had been weighing so heavily on his friend's mind.

The fundraiser's location outside Junes meant that the students holding would have had to obtain permission from the store. Yosuke had probably heard about the stand months ago when preparations were underway and agreements were finalized. All this time, he'd been sitting on his misery and hiding it from others. He could only imagine how seeing such shallow concern for Saki's death had affected Yosuke. After all, Yosuke had also heard the voices in the TV world that relentlessly mocked Saki for her choices, and now those same voices were asking for funds in her memory.

It was sickening, even for Yu. He couldn't begin to imagine how Yosuke felt.

That's why when he saw the opportunity to help Yosuke out at Junes, he took it. He needed to get him away from the others and talk to him.

When Yu saw the storeroom they were working in was vacant, he gathered his courage and took his shot.

"Yosuke," he asked again, the volume of his voice almost strident thanks to the noiselessness of the storeroom. "Did you love Saki Konishi?"

As he expected, Yosuke was wide-eyed and suddenly timid. His expression was vaguely fearful as he looked to his friend and asked in a near whisper, "W-What? What are you…I mean, what are you trying to…what are you asking?  _Why_  are you asking?"

Yu stared at Yosuke, his gray eyes soft and his face sympathetic.

"Yosuke, I saw the stand out front," Yu explained, and he saw Yosuke flinch. The teen continued, "You've seemed different lately. I was wondering if you were doing okay…but when I saw that stand out front for Konishi, I thought that maybe the reason you were acting so strange was because of that."

After the words came out of his mouth, Yu suddenly realized how absolutely arrogant he sounded.

Yu worked hard to not take others at face value and to examine situations as thoroughly as possible before passing judgment. They'd been through enough challenges and fought enough Shadows in the TV world that the mantra of reaching out to grasp the nature of someone's "true self" was essentially ingrained in his psyche.

Despite that, he dared to jump to conclusions regarding Yosuke's personal life and even insinuated that he knew exactly what his partner was thinking.

The silver-haired teen knew he still sounded pompous, but his feelings of concern were genuine. Yosuke was his best friend, and despite the other teen's many flaws and annoying habits, Yu still cared deeply for him and dreaded the thought of him internalizing negative emotions.

He knew he had loved Saki Konishi as well. It dismayed Yu to know that, especially since he felt he cared more for him than Saki ever had, but he couldn't bear to let the other teen know his true feelings. Not yet.

Yu cleared his throat and asked as calmly as possible, "What I'm trying to ask is…well, are you okay?"

Again, the words came out much more condescending than he intended. He winced but stood his ground. Yu could only watch as his precious partner and best friend floundered while trying to answer the heavy questions.

"Am I okay?" Yosuke finally replied. His voice was a little shaky. The teen shoved his hands into the front pocket of his Junes apron and continued, "I…well, no. I'm not. Of course, I'm not."

Yu frowned. "I thought so. You've seemed a little more distant lately."

"I'm sorry," Yosuke apologized. "I know I've probably been neglecting you guys, but…"

"I'm not worried about that," Yu snapped, cutting Yosuke off. "Yosuke, I'm worried about you. We all understand if you need to take a break or step away from the group. We just want you to know that we're there for you, and…that I'm here for you."

"Yu…"

"That's why I want to know," the silver-haired seen said with a thick swallow. "Did you love Saki? I mean, I know you _did_  love her, but…I can't imagine the pain of getting over the death of a loved one. I can't imagine what's the like, but I want to help any way I can."

Yosuke heaved a sigh and lifted one hand to scratch the back of his head. He made a faint hissing sound that came from him nervously sucking in a breath through his clenched teeth.

"I know it's selfish," Yu said softly. "But I can't stand seeing you like this."

Caramel eyes met silver ones as the two teens locked gazes. As was expected, Yosuke finally broke the silence with a small chuckle. What Yu didn't expect was for his chuckle to evolve into a jovial laugh. Yu tilted his head in bewilderment.

"Partner, you're the best!" Yosuke exclaimed, straightening his posture that had become slightly curved during his bout of sudden laughter. "Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't laugh."

"No, you really shouldn't," Yu said with deadpan seriousness.

"I'm sorry," Yosuke apologized again. As his laughter died down, Yu noticed that it was tinged with another layer of emotion he hadn't noticed at first. The laugh was breathy and slower than his usual display or mirth. His friend almost sounded sad, borderline self-deprecating, as his voice quieted.

Yosuke took advantage of the sudden quiet and continued to say, "Well, what else can I do but laugh. I mean, we've all seen what happens when we bottle up our emotions. Right?"

Yu couldn't argue.

"I promise I wasn't trying to exclude you," Yosuke promised, his eyes turning up as he smiled at his best friend. "Well, I'll answer your question first. Yes, I did love Saki Konishi."

"I knew it," Yu said lowly. "I'm so sorry, Yosuke…"

"Let me finish," Yosuke interrupted, another low chuckle following his shockingly strident words. "Geez, I thought you were smarter than me in school. Tense, man. I  _did_ love Saki, but she's gone now. I miss her, and still love her…but the romantic feelings I felt for her are only a memory. I'll never forget her, but I have to move on."

Yu blinked. Honestly, he hadn't expected to hear such an answer. If he were to be completely honest, he'd thought Yosuke was trying to hide how upset he was about everything. Although his friend put on an outgoing façade, he could be oddly introverted when it came to exhausting situations, especially if something was playing with his emotions.

"Move on?" Yu asked, crossing his arms. "I agree that's a good thing for you to do, but it doesn't have to be so sudden. You don't have to rush."

"I'm not," Yosuke objected. "Listen, partner. The reason I didn't want to bother you was because…well, you're always running around and helping everyone. Every time I see you, you're helping someone else out with their issues. I didn't want you to just be my crutch. I wanted to work out how I felt on my own, and if I needed help, you'd be the first person I'd run too."

"Yosuke…"

The brown-haired teen lifted a hand and jerked his thumb toward the front of the building where the fundraising stand was still set up.

"That donation stand out there?" Yosuke asked, eyes softening as he turned to face the crowded store behind them. "I've already talked to my dad. I told my dad I thought the money raised should towards more than just school events. I said it would be better if some of the proceeds went to a citywide charity for homeless teens."

"Really?" Yu asked with wide eyes.

"I kept thinking about Saki's voice that we heard in the TV world…when we heard her father screaming about being an embarrassment to her family," Yosuke elaborated.

He had failed to notice how large Yu's eyes had become.

Yosuke continued sadly, "I'm sure lots of kids get kicked out of their homes for similar, stupid reasons. Or worse. I can't let people remember Saki-senpai for her death. It's…just not right. I couldn't help her…but maybe I can help other people like her, you know?"

Yu was as silent as snowfall.

"I know, I know it's stupid," he said, waving his hand dismissively in front of his face. Yu hadn't noticed until now that the other teen had a coral-colored blush across his cheeks. "You caught me, partner. I'm _not_  okay with all this, but…if the money goes toward people who actually need it, it bothers me less."

"The school won't be pleased," Yu replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Wasn't it their idea to pool all the money for their programs?"

"To hell with them," Yosuke spat. "They can fund their own volleyball tournaments or Miss Yasogami pageants or whatever, but…"

Suddenly, Yosuke stopped talking. The young teen clutched his chest as if he was in pain, fingers almost knifing through the sturdy material of his Junes apron. Yu noticed his friend's immediate discomfort and rushed to his side.

Yu clutched Yosuke dearly as the teen barreled over from a seemingly sudden pain that had started in his chest and was slowly spreading it's painful, spiked tendrils through his core and limbs. The two teens were so close that Yu didn't even have to ask what was causing his friend so much pain.

"Is it Susano-o?" Yu asked in a hushed whisper.

"Y-Yeah…" Yosuke gasped. He attempted to sigh but ended up inducing a coughing fit that attracted more than a couple stares from nearby patrons. Yu shot each one a silvery glare and went to shut the heavy back door to give them a little more privacy. After all, it wasn't like Yosuke wasn't wearing his employee uniform or that he'd lock the door. He just wanted to make sure the two would be alone, especially if they were talking about Saki's death, and even more especially if they were going to talk about their Personas.

Yu shut the door as softly as possible before taking his friend's arm and helping him hobble over to a nearby wooden pallet where he could sit and do whatever he needed to do to compose himself. However, if the pain causing Yosuke such discomfort really was Susano-o, then sitting down and relaxing wasn't going to be enough to help.

"Yosuke, I'm here," Yu whispered, sitting beside his friend and holding his shoulder's gently. Concern practically dripped from his voice. If Yosuke was hurting from his Persona, it meant that his friend was trying desperately to bottle something up and further shut down his emotions. He wasn't about to allow his best friend, someone he loved dearly, to do that.

"Yosuke, please talk to me," Yu pleaded, giving his friend's shoulders a brisk shake when he failed to reply immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Partner, I…" the teen gasped, trying desperately to force his voice through the pain he felt in his chest. The teen slowly turned his head to meet Yu's gaze, and much to Yu's surprise, he saw something in his companion's warm brown eyes he'd never seen before. There was an emotion brimming beneath the surface of his gaze. It was something primal but reverential at the same time. The last time he'd seen such a look on his friend's face was when they'd had their first fight at the Samegawa River in Yosuke's desperate battle reassure they were both equals.

"Bro, we're…best friends, right?" Yosuke asked painfully.

"You know we are," Yu responded curtly. Normally he would have said something more composed like 'Of course we are' and maybe even followed it with an inquisitive question like 'Why do you ask?', but there was no time for his usual flourish of formality.

A contemplative look crossed Yosuke's unusually serious face. After a few moments of inner debate, Yosuke faced his partner again. This time, there was a coral-colored blush on his cheeks. His eyes were also upturned in apparent embarrassment.

"Okay, then I need to try something," he said urgently. "I'm…sorry for this!"

Yu was confused as to what his friend could possibly be talking about. Then, all of a sudden, Yosuke swayed close to Yu until their chests and foreheads were barely touching. By the time Yu could even fathom their closeness, he felt something press into his mouth. Yosuke's lips were on his, kissing him chastely in the dimly lit storeroom of the Junes department store.

For a moment, Yu thought he must be in a dream. It was too good to be true that Yosuke, the guy he saw as his best friend, battle companion and most trusted confidant was kissing him. Once more, it wasn't an incredibly quick peck on the lips or an innocent greeting kiss on the cheek. Yosuke's mouth was fully molded to his and pressing with decent force against his own. Hell, Yosuke's eyes were even closed.

Yu wanted to ask more questions but didn't have the energy or the desire. Although he'd always longed for a deeper relationship with Yosuke and to pursue something more than friendship, he figured his friend wouldn't be interested and had never brought it up in fear of tarnishing what they had together. Now, one of Yu's greatest desires that he only dared to think about when he was alone at night in his room was coming true. He would be damned if he was going to fight it.

He went to Yosuke willingly, sliding his hands down his partner's arms and until he was encircling Yosuke's shoulders in an embrace.

The kiss lasted a minute or so. Yu didn't dare move the entire time. He felt Yosuke's lips part slightly before pressing to his again, over and over. He was so nervous and obviously inexperienced, but Yu would never tell him that.

All too soon, Yosuke pulled his lips away and the kiss ended. Yu remained dumbstruck moments later.

"Yosuke?" Yu barely managed to croak out.

Yosuke frowned again and started to move away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Partner."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Yu quickly replied, taking Yosuke's hand into his and squeezing as if he never intended to let go. The fingers of his other hand clutched the material of Yosuke's shirt to prevent him from pulling away. "That was…"

Suddenly, the realization hits him that Yosuke no longer seemed pained. Aside from the look of slight mortification on his friend's face, he appeared to be perfectly fine otherwise.

"Wait, are you feeling better?" Yu asked with sudden alertness. Concern for Yosuke's overall well-being overpowered any an all romantic fantasies he might have been more partial to continuing.

At the question, some of Yosuke's embarrassment seemed to ebb. He nodded in affirmation and told Yu that he felt perfectly fine after their kiss. The confession did little to ease Yu's perplexity.

"I don't understand," Yu replied obviously, averting his confused gaze to the pavement before daring to meet Yosuke's eyes again. It was then that he realized they were still incredibly close. Their lips were mere inches apart Yu could feel the heat from Yosuke's blush on his own face, which was its own shade of bright pink. If he dared to move forward, their lips would collide again. He somehow resisted the temptation while he awaited Yosuke's reply.

"Well, as always, you were right," Yosuke admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. When Yu only returned a befuddled look, Yosuke smiled in reply. "You know, about the pain coming from my Persona. I should have known better than to try and hide my feelings again, but you know me too well."

"You flatter me," Yu jokingly replied with his usual smug expression, only to receive a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Hell, you saw right through everything, as usual," Yosuke said, trying to force down a laugh by failing miserably. "I was doing…okay at handling it by myself, but it was still tough…and it drove me apart from you and everyone else. I was too focused on myself to even realize."

Yu bit his lip. While he knew it would be too good to be true to expect anything as perfect as a kiss from his friend, the conversation seemed to be drifting toward something he foresaw as even more improbable. Although he had a million question, Yu stayed silent and encouraged Yosuke to continue.

"I should have told you about what I was feeling about everything," Yosuke confessed. "Which is…um…"

Their bodies remained close even as Yosuke tried to stammer out a reply. Despite his apparent embarrassment, he made no effort to move away from Yu. Finally, he managed to gasp out, "You know what I what to say, right?"

He inhaled sharply and tried his best to control his breathing.

"I think so," Yu said, finding the strength to smile at his friend. It wasn't hard but given the battle of emotions going on inside him, even the simplest expression required calculations in his mind. "But I can't know for sure unless you say it."

Yosuke twitched briefly but didn't break eye-contact. "Okay. That's fair enough."

The flustered teen swallowed and turned his honeyed gaze back to his partner's. In the darkness of the storeroom, the silver in his icy gaze was even more piercing than before. Yosuke never wanted to hide anything from his friend, but now as he looked into his magnetic eyes, he found himself almost physically unable to withhold anything. He'd already been hiding too much for far too long.

Finally, Yosuke opened his mouth and finally said what he'd wanted to since their fight at the river bank.

"Partner," he said. "I think I like you."

Yu's heart stirred. His face became hotter and his ribs softened with tenderness. Even as Yosuke leaned closer to hug him tighter, he was unable to react. The words took time to sink it. Again, he felt as if he was a dream. Except, unlike usual, he had yet to awaken.

"You like me?" Yu asked again for clarification.

Yosuke nodded silently.

"More than other girls?"

Again, Yosuke nodded.

"More than Kanji?"

This time, Yu received a soft punch to the shoulder followed by a tension-shattering laugh that sent both of them falling back onto the floor clumsily. Although their bodies drifted apart after the collision, their hand remained intertwined between them. They both laid on their backs, side by side, until Yu looked over and whispered Yosuke's name.

Their eyes met again.

"I don't think I deserved that," Yu said with his usual smugness, although his voice was much softer than before.

"You totally did, you jerk," Yosuke replied. Despite his hard words, his expression was the opposite. Everything about his face was soft and warm and, to Yu's delight, much happier than before.

Then, out of nowhere, Yosuke's smile faltered. He averted his deep eyes and gave Yu's hand a harder squeeze. It was then that he could feel his friend's hand start to shake with nervousness. "Partner, I'm still a little confused."

"That's okay," Yu replied honestly.

"I'm a little scared, too," Yosuke confided bashfully. "Not of you, but of… _this._ "

He paused, his eyes suddenly widening in terror. He bolted upright and looked down at his friend with his former look of baffled mortification. "Wait, of shit, I'm sorry. I know what I told you, but you never said anything back! I didn't mean to imply anything, or…"

His rambling was put to a halt by Yu reaching up and cupping the back of Yosuke's hand. With just a hair's breadth of force, he brought his friend's face back down to meet him and gave him a long kiss. This time, Yosuke didn't tremble beneath the touch. In fact, both rolled into the kiss with ease as Yosuke's body drifted to cover Yu's slightly taller frame. Their lips met over and over with delicate pushes. Their noses mashed against each other and their teeth bit and explored each other lips.

When they pulled away, Yu used all his strength to lift his head to meet Yosuke's. His eyes fluttered shut with pure content.

"I'm scared too," Yu whispered. "Not of you, Yosuke, but of  _this._ "

Yosuke instinctively moved forward again, as if in a trance.

"What is  _this_?" Yosuke asked.

It was Yu's turn to be coquettish as he placed a kiss on the tip of his friend's nose. Yosuke's face turned beet red and, before he could attack Yu again with another playful punch, he caught his wrist. Just like in battle, Yosuke might have been fast, but he was beyond predictable.

"A relationship, I think," Yu said, cracking a smile. "Unless you don't want that."

"I…I do, I think," Yosuke confessed scratching the back of his head as he sat up. Thanks to their clasped hands, he was able to bring Yu with him so that they were both sitting upright again. "I, um, I know I like you. So, even if everything else is kind of confusing, that's enough. Right?"

He couldn't nod fast enough in response to Yosuke's innocent question.

"That's more than enough," Yu agreed, feeling lighter than air. He imagined that, if champagne bubbles could feel weightlessness, he'd feel even lighter. Their latest rendezvous still had him soaring. "I want to be with you too, Yosuke.  _Partner._ "

Perhaps it was his imagination, but he could have sworn he actually saw Yosuke's spine visibly shiver at the sound of the word from his lips. It was quite an appealing thought.

"So, we're still partners, right?" Yosuke asked, bumping his new boyfriend's shoulder.

"…Are you asking me if we're still partners after we kissed twice?"

"You know what I mean!" Yosuke said shortly, his usual shrillness returning. Yu couldn't resist bursting out laughing at his sudden outburst, which caused Yosuke even more agitation. By now, the entire store was most likely wondering what the two boys were up to in the storeroom.

"Cut it out!" Yosuke said, his voice more hushed as she tried to smother Yu's laugher with his hands.

"Sorry, it's just so easy," Yu said, still clutching his side as he reluctantly pulled his legs beneath him. With a little push, he unfolded his body upright and offered a hand to Yosuke. "Well, I guess we should get back out there."

"Yeah, right," Yosuke said, smoothing down the end of his bleached hair the had flown out of place during their romantic scrimmage. "As if I'd want to go back to work after all that. Dammit. It's going to be impossible to focus."

"What if I volunteered to stay and help you out?" Yu asked with a wink, his hand still extended.

Yosuke looked up at him for a few more moments. Then, a smile broke the serious lines of the brown-haired teen's face. How many times had they offered each other helping hands in battle? He had to wonder. How was now any different?

"Fine, but only if I can treat you to steak some other time," Yosuke said, pouting a bit as he extended an arm upward. "Chie is great, but I still owe you for pulling me out of that trash can."

"I think we're long past you paying me back for that," the silver-haired teen said simply. He wore a look of mock amusement as he pretended to ponder the inquiry. "But sure. I guess I'll spend another evening with you sometime. As long as the food is free."

"You're impossible, Yu."

He took his boyfriend's hand and pulled himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> (Previously posted on FF.net under my account/pseud, L'Archel-Hotishi.) 
> 
> It's been over 10 years, and Persona 4 is still my favorite in the entire franchise. P3 was my first game, and P5 and P2 are great...but I just can't stay away from Persona 4. Something about it just keeps pulling me back in every time I drift away.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story all the way to the end! I'm sending hugs and kisses to all your lovely readers! I really appreciate all your support.


End file.
